


Отторжение тканей

by lamonika



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Pines Twins, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brother/Sister Incest, Human Bill Cipher, Magical Realism, Multi, Non-reciprocal feelings, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Relationship Issues, Twincest, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Близнецы всегда рождаются соулмейтами друг друга, и разорвать эту связь не под силу никому (но Билл так не считает).





	Отторжение тканей

— Ты обещал любить меня.

Диппер вздрагивает, едва не роняя на пол книгу: Мэйбл умеет подкрадываться, чего, в общем-то, нельзя ожидать от девочки, которая каждый свой шаг готова сопровождать выстрелом из хлопушки. И все же вот она — ходит по дому так тихо, что впору цеплять колокольчик на шею.

На ногах сестры мягкие тапочки с помпонами, не слишком подходящие для весенне-летнего сезона, но восприимчивость к жаре у нее напрочь отсутствует: чего только стоят шерстяные свитера в июле, надетые поверх хлопчатобумажных футболок всех оттенков радуги.

Мэйбл смотрит серьезно и немного обиженно — за годы ее взгляд не меняется ни на йоту. Морщинка на лбу, ободок, пальцы, покрытые блестками: образ сестры знаком до последней детали, и все же что-то холодное, отчужденное ворочается внутри, как неведомый зверь, сжимает зубами трахею, обнимает лапами легкие, пока дыхание не сбивается. Мэйбл расчесывает короткими ногтями кожу на запястье, нервничая, и кусает губы, пока те не начинают кровить, изодранные брекетами. Отголоски чего-то плохого в воздухе смешиваются с чердачной пылью и запахом молока.

Оу.

Ядовитая лоза, которую Мэйбл случайно вырастила на стене, раздраженно шипит, покачивая усиками; невидимый волшебник в шкафу забивается в самый дальний угол. Диппер чувствует каждый синяк на своей шее, словно это не кровоподтеки, а настоящие ожоги. Мэйбл смотрит брату в глаза и щурится, облизываясь (язык становится ярко-красным и пачкает десны кровью), и сжимает руки в кулаки.

— Ты обещал!

Диппер обещал: связь держала крепко, завязав узелок на сердце, и не пообещать было невозможно. Это был вынужденный жест, почти что настоящая жертва, сложный моральный выбор — и пятилетний Диппер понимал это лучше остальных; родители смотрели на них двоих, как на непредвиденные трудности, как на котят, сбитых машиной, как на…

Связь, узлом завязанная на сердце, конвульсивно дергается в предсмертной агонии. Нитки тлеют, наполняя внутренности удушливым дымом, и рука горит так же, как и шея: едва заметный светящийся след маленькой ладони закрывают перчатки без пальцев.

…как на соулмейтов.

Проклятая связь, тотальная ошибка в системе вселенского компьютера, глупая шутка, подогреваемая сальными взглядами малознакомых людей. У вас близнецы? Какая трагедия; вы всегда можете отказаться от них, вы знаете?

Чтобы не плодить слухи.

Близнецы — это душа, разделенная на два тела. Близнецы всегда соулмейты — это аксиома. Взгляды посторонних, — они же родственники, брат и сестра, пусть генетики этим займутся, — не играют роли в образовании связи. Она просто есть. Дипперу ли этого не знать? Дипперу ли не знать о разочаровании, настигшем родителей, когда бледная медсестра, чуть не плача, сказала уставшей матери, что у нее близнецы?

— Ты обещал, — повторяет Мэйбл, — но я больше тебя не чувствую.

Запястья, щеки и шея у нее едва заметно краснеют: это по венам распространяется свет от тлеющих ниток.

«Связь работает в обе стороны; не теряй ее — и она поведет тебя по жизни, которая тебе и не снилась».

«Да, — мысленно отвечает Диппер, спешно отворачиваясь и откладывая книгу, — по жизни, полной изоляции и вынужденных жертв».

Дядушки тоже такими были: молодыми, полными надежд на хорошее будущее (забитыми, бесперспективными, отмеченными позорным клеймом «близнецы»). Было ли дело кому-то до того, что соулмейты могут не быть парой? Было ли дело кому-то до того, что они способны существовать, как друзья, названные сестры и братья, соратники? Было ли дело кому-то, если самым простым решением оставалась насмешка, спрятанная в уголках губ, и презрительный взгляд? «Посмотрите, вы соулмейты-близнецы, клейменные на всю жизнь».

Должно быть, дядя Стэн чувствовал то же, что и Мэйбл, когда Форд оборвал свою связь: не радость, но тянущее чувство внутри, словно вместо внутренних органов у него теперь вязкая чернильная пустота. Словно мясо отделяется от костей, лопаются барабанные перепонки, мышечная ткань скручивается в узлы, начинается отторжение тканей.

Только вот Стэна и Форда разделяли многие тысячи километров — а Диппера и Мэйбл только густая, напряженная тишина чердачной комнаты.

Мэйбл не выдерживает молчания первой: бьет ладонью по тумбочке — зло, до гудения в пальцах — и указывает на себя, словно спрашивая, чем она ему не угодила. Они всегда были вместе: против родителей, против одноклассников, против всего мира, жили в головах друг друга; что изменилось?

— Что изменилось? — проговаривает Мэйбл. Диппер опускает взгляд. — Речи твоего нового друга оказались слишком сладкими? Слишком заманчивыми для человека, которому закрыта дорога в нормальную жизнь?

Что-то скребется под крышей: все из себя раздраженное и обжигающее, говорящее на языках, неизвестных человеку, существующее в плоскостях, человеком еще не узнанных, в мирах, горевших и погребенных под водой, где облака исторгают из себя кислоту, а внутри оленей живут чудовища.

— Шанс на нормальную жизнь есть всегда, — говорит Диппер, и это — его единственное оправдание.

Кровоподтеки на шее горят все сильнее, — Биллу нравятся человеческие зубы, от возможности кусаться он в большем восторге, чем от газировки в глазах, — и чей-то смех за спиной становится почти материальным. Мэйбл отступает на шаг — Диппер не чувствует ее больше. В голове — звенящая пустота, слишком сильно похожая на одиночество.

Запах пыли и молока медленно тает в воздухе.

— Пример Форда тебя ничему не научил.

Мэйбл захлопывает за собой дверь, оставляя комнату, наполненную разочарованием, в полном распоряжении брата. Диппер закрывает глаза, когда чувствует широкие ладони с длинными когтистыми пальцами на своих боках. Билл впивается ему в шею зубами, обнимает до хруста в ребрах, и Диппер уверен, что глаз его горит неоновой желтизной.

— Соулмейты, — голос Билла похож на рокот волн во время шторма; когтями он цепляет футболку, забирается руками под трещащую ткань, царапает кожу до первой крови — плата за сделки бывает разной. — Какая глупость.

— Я все еще не перестал любить ее, — говорит Диппер скорее самому себе, чем Биллу, и тот смеется, будто это — самая смешная шутка на свете. Комната от чужого присутствия не становится менее пустой: наоборот, с каждым вздохом и словом, с каждым движением она расширяется, и мир вязнет у нее внутри. Голос Мэйбл призраком звучит в сознании, как подыхающая совесть.

— Ты можешь любить ее до самой смерти, Сосенка, — издевательски ласково тянет Билл, — ты можешь целовать ее, как сестру, а можешь подарить ей свое сердце и свою метафорическую девственность, утерянную на просторах двухмерного пространства у дорогой рыженькой бездушной девчонки в смешной шапке. Ты можешь призывать Аксолотля на мою голову, возвращаться в прошлое или привязывать меня к себе рисунками на своем теле. Твоей связи больше нет. Ты можешь делать все, что душе твоей угодно.

— Моя душа у тебя, — напоминает Диппер, и Билл смеется — хрипло, надтреснуто, будто сломанное радио.

— В этом и смысл.

***

 

Мэйбл чувствует это — едва-едва, если прислушаться к себе, что-то внутри сворачивается спиралью, — как фантомная боль в районе сердца, где узел от нити запекся контрастным абстрактным узором прямо на мышце. Это похоже на касание ладони: холодной, как жидкий азот, горькой, как привкус металла во рту.

Мэйбл закрывает глаза, отрешаясь от всего. Мир содрогается в такт частящему пульсу, чадят выжженные на дереве Хижины рисунки, и город беспокойно ворочается с боку на бок, как большая собака, которой снятся кошмары.

Говорят, близнецы — это одна душа на два тела, и в каждом — по половинке. Что ж, пусть так: этот кусок, как отрезок свежего мяса, Мэйбл методично забивает молотком, превращая в кровавый фарш.

Говорят, соулмейты — это то, ради чего стоит жить. Поцелуи, объятия, разговоры с ними стоят дороже всего на свете. Нитки, завязанные на сердце — инородные предметы внутри груди.

Если это все правда, если это хотя бы часть правды, то Билл ошибается каждым из своих углов.

У него есть только половинка души — та, что принадлежит брату.

А значит, хоть какие-то шансы еще есть.

Не на нормальную жизнь.

Но на победу.


End file.
